harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lily L. Potter
Move Should this be moved to Lily Potter II, to match her brother's page? PinkRibbons 22:24, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :This should probably be a disambiguous page, and Lily Evans should probably be Lily Evans Potter (after all she was known as Lily Potter in the books...). -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 00:26, 23 August 2007 (UTC) ::Evans probably wasn't Lily Potter Sr.'s middle name. Moving the maiden name to the middle is an American thing. PinkRibbons 03:10, 23 August 2007 (UTC) :::I understand that, but at the same time her name is "Lily Potter", not "Lily Evans". She changed it when she was married. So her article should really be "Lily Potter" perhaps with a You may template on top to see Lily Potter II? -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 13:30, 23 August 2007 (UTC) ::::I think we agree that Harry's mother should be at Lily_Potter, with a link at the top to Harry's daughter's page. I would put the younger Lily's page at Lily_Potter_II then, would you agree with that? If we do all this, it would be a large change, involving moving two pages and updating many links. Should we ask about it somewhere else first? Wikipedia policy does say to be bold, but is this too bold? PinkRibbons 14:11, 23 August 2007 (UTC) :::::We can leave this for a few days, see if anyone else comments. If no one does or if everyone agrees than it should be fine. Also you don't have to update every link - we'll redirect Lily Evans to Lily Potter so that will take up most of them. But the Lily Potter ones (for Harry's daughter) will need to be updated. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 14:18, 23 August 2007 (UTC) ::::::Comment it wouldn't be hard to change. We'd just click what links here on Lily Evans and relink em. Syu :::::::I think this would be a good idea, we should start this fairly soon and get it done quickly so there is no confusion. --Littlesparrow 10:35, 30 August 2007 (UTC) *I like the idea of this being a disambig, since Lily was an Evans first there's no harm in identifying her by her maiden name. Rather than Lily Potter II though, why not just use the middle name to set it apart frmo the disambig? :Could someone tell me where they found out she was named for Ginny as well? For now I'm going to switch it back to just Lily Potter. --Dbones2009 00:34, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :*Yeah I don't see anything Weasely in the name, Ginny seems to have pretty much totally deferred to Harry in regards to the naming issues. Ty 03:43, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Lily Luna's eyes? Well, it is not noted what colour Lily Luna's eyes are. We know that they are not green like her father's. Some of you claim that she probably inherited her mother's eyes. However, I think that James II has brown eyes and Lily Luna has hazel like her paternal grandfather. JK maybe wanted that Albus/Harry are shown like her fraternal twins. I mean, maybe she wanted to show Lily like a female version of Harry. He has his mother's eyes and father's hair, and Lily could have Harry's mother hair and James' eyes. I mean, is this logical? Please comment! Potterpuppetpal 18:42, 31 July 2008 (UTC)They should be hazel. (potterpuppetpal) Image Where is that image from? Can anyone confirm -- seems like it'd be Ginny to me (how could there be an image of Lily?) I just can't place where its from so I didn't delete it yet. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 20:17, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :Lily hasn't been in any movies yet -- it shouldn't be kept in the infobox.-- 20:35, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::Done. Is it actually Ginny from the first movie? -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 20:39, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::No. Compare it to this-- 20:50, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Half-blood? Why does it note that she is a half-blood when both her parents had magical abilities (of course)? Half-blood means one magical parent one non-magical parent, correct? 21:32, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :See Blood purity. Its certainly not parents, I think if all grandparents are wizard then they are not a half-blood. Depends who is using the word among other things. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 23:50, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Pure-blood is the person whose all ancestors are magical or very long line (like Ernie MacMillan). I think that Lily and her siblings are Three Quarter Bloods. They would be half-blood if they had one pure-blood and one muggle-born or muggle parent. Their paternal grandmother is muggle-born, not father or mother. :There is no such thing as a Three Quarter Blood in HP Canon. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 14:59, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::As Cav said above, the term "Three Quarter Blood" never appears in canon. From all the information we have so far, it seems that a half-blood is anyone who is known to have both magical and Muggle ancestry. See the blood purity for a discussion. Oread 15:01, 29 August 2008 (UTC) A witch or wizard with at least one wizarding parent but at least one Muggle parent or grandparent. Is how a half-blood is described on the Hary Potter Lexicon, therefore James, Albus, and Lily do not fit the half-blood requirement. Pure-blood extremists may not acknowledge James, Albus, and Lily as purebloods, but that doesn't matter. They do not fit into half-blood at all, they fit more into purebloods so I will put them there. :This is already being discussed on Talk:James Potter II. Oread (talk) 05:17, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Godparents Who is mentioned as Lily's godparents? Isn't it Luna and her husband Rolf, is this just speculation? Dante91 16:41, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :J.K. Rowling hasn't said. Oread 18:02, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Luna That's an interesting choice of middle name. Lily makes sense since she's Harry's mother and he named the first child after his father (2nd was also a boy so had to wait). But I really don't understand the middle name... there's a serious pattern with how Sirius matches up with James and how Severus matches up with Albus... but the only reason I can see for Luna being chosen (beyond the possibility of god parents, as mentioned) was that it also started with an 'L'. I mean, Luna didn't die... and she wasn't a parental figure... rather out of place. If she's that dear a friend to be placed amongst the holy quartet then that god parent thing isn't that bad of an assumption. Perhaps she was very close with Ginny and that was the one piece of input she managed to get in on the child-naming game. Ty 03:43, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Lupin I think the spectulation at the bottom about being named after Lupin should be removed. That is very far out, and I doubt that Harry and Ginny notice what it is latin for, and I don't think they would remember his nickname. Heromine's #1 fan! 22:03, September 2, 2010 (UTC)